When It's All Been Said And Done
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: There's no summary! Just... it's HHr and it's a oneshot!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Just a small one-shot… reinforcing my belief in HHr… lol. I do hope you like! There is another bribe at the bottom for you guys to review when you're done! Please do so! If you do I may write more!**

* * *

**When It's All Been Said And Done**

You know what I hate most about Ron? The fact that he's always right about stupid things. And for some very odd reason he seemed to notice the fact that I love Harry.

I know I'm very good at hiding my feelings. I've made sure that no one noticed me sneaking glances at him and I've made sure that Lavender and Parvati haven't heard _anything_ about my feelings.

But Ron, of all people, noticed those second looks and the faraway look in my eyes. I guess I do have to give him some credit – he is, after all, one of my two best friends.

I just hope that he doesn't tell anyone, especially Harry.

----------

"She does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Harry, would I come up with something like this if I was lying?"

"Yes," Harry said simply to Ron. "Hermione does not feel anything but friendly feelings for me."

"You're completely and utterly delusional mate," Ron said, crossing his arms and frowning. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because Hermione isn't the sort of person to have a silly little crush. Especially on me. I'll just be Harry to her – her best friend," he said regretfully.

"So you like her back?" Ron asked eagerly.

Harry shrugged and said, "Ron, she's the only one who's ever supported me totally. She's risked our friendship to save my life before. And she's almost died for me on several occasions. I don't just like her Ron. I've fallen in deep and uncontrollable love with her. And if she ever found out she'd never speak to me again. I would die if she left me – if she did, I'd be incomplete."

Ron made a disgusted face and said, "Excuse me while I go throw up."

Harry grinned slightly and punched his friend in the shoulder. "Well, you asked."

"Yeah but Harry, this is great! You can tell her and she'll tell you how she feels and you'll get together and I won't have to deal with telling the two of you to get together."

Harry rolled his eyes and said firmly, "I'm not telling her."

----------

"He does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Hermione, would I come up with something like this if I was lying?"

"Yes," Hermione said, glaring at Ron. "Harry doesn't _want_ to be anything more than friends with me."

"Whoa, déjà vu," Ron muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"That's almost exactly what Harry said when I told him how you felt," Ron told her, feeling rather pleased with himself.

"You did _what_!"

Ron flinched as Hermione yelled at him. "Hermione, he didn't believe me!" he added very quickly before she could hex him.

She glared at him and said, "For your sake I hope he laughed at your accusation."

"No, he confessed how much he loved you and how he doesn't think that you would ever like him as 'more than a friend'."

"He did not," she said, glaring at him. "Is this some sort of stupid joke Ronald? Are you trying to break our friendship apart again?"

"No," Ron said quickly. "I'm trying to make up for that Hermione. Look, you like him and he loves…"

"I don't just like him," Hermione interrupted him. "Ron I know you're a simple boy, but please try to understand. There are some things in this world that can never be explained. The feelings experienced when in deep and intense love is one of these unexplainable things. But I'll give it a go for your sake," she added, catching the look of complete blankness on Ron's face. "All I think about is Harry, when I'm not buried in work. Even if I think of him with another girl I'm happy for him. I love him so much that I'm happy, just as long as he's happy. Does that make any sense?"

Ron frowned and said, "Why would you be happy if he was with another girl?"

"If he was happy with her then I would be happy for him. Ron, I don't understand it anymore than anyone else. All I know is that I love him and there's nothing I can do about it."

"But you can do something about it!" Ron said quickly. "Tell him!"

_Tell me._

"Ron, you're just making up what he said," Hermione said, glaring at him. "He doesn't love me the way I love him."

"How could I not?" Harry asked, stepping into the room. He had been listening at the door from when Hermione began to explain what she felt for him.

Hermione made an odd sort of squeaking noise in the back of her throat as she looked over at Harry. "What?" she asked in a soft and shaky voice.

"How on earth could I not love you the way you love me?" he asked, just as softly. "Hermione, think of all we've been through. Think of all you've sacrificed for me. You're the _only_ one to have stood by my side this whole time. Even Ron's turned against me before. How could I not love you for all you've done? How could I not love your kind nature and beautiful personality?"

"Well, I'll be off," Ron said, startling Hermione – she'd forgotten he was there. Ron left the room and closed the door behind him, placed a silencing charm on the room, and left.

Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled. She stepped forward to hug him tightly and murmured to his chest, "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" he murmured back down to her.

She pulled back and looked up at him. "That you feel the same way."

He grinned and kissed her lips softly. "Hermione, when it's all been said and done, you are the light of my life. The only one to have stood by me. And I guess the only way I can repay you properly is to give you my love."

"That's all I need," she said, sighing happily and hugging him again. "It's all I want," she added. "But I do believe I'm owed a snog from you," she said, a smirk now sneaking it's way across her face as she looked up at him again.

Harry laughed and said, "I thought you said all you needed was my love."

She smiled and shrugged saying, "There's gotta be a few perks of having a guy like you around Harry. And I know how… _excited_ boys get."

"Oh do you now?" Harry asked, leaning down slightly, his nose touching hers.

"Mmm-hmm I do," she murmured, before he kissed her lips.

"What did you mean 'a guy like me'?" Harry asked suddenly, breaking the kiss abruptly.

"Oh shut up," Hermione said, almost exasperatingly, before pulling him back down onto her. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her deepen it.

"Will that happen every time I start talking?" Harry asked as soon as the kiss ended.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him and smiled, "If you start talking at certain inappropriate times."

Harry grinned and said, "What sort of inappropriate times?"

"Like when I'm halfway through a kiss with you," she said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Or when you start to complain to me about how stupid Snape is. Or when you start to…"

But she was silenced by Harry's lips pressed upon hers.

"Methinks I get the point," he said, laughing to himself at the look on her face. "The same goes to you Mione."

She just smiled back at him and kissed him again. "Good."

* * *

**A/N: Not my best work… I was debating with myself whether or not to have them just conjure a bed up or go to their dorms to have sex… and then I remembered that I wasn't bothered :P lol. I think it's fine the way it is… do you? Tell me in a review! Reviewers get hugz 'n kisses 'n cookie dough! Mwahaha I shall bribe you all!**

**Alex**


End file.
